Crazy Thoughts of a Wolfie
by thenameiskay
Summary: Basically, this is me hanging out with the Teen Wolf characters. This contains pure crack and attempted humor.  :
1. Chapter 1

K: Hello everyone! It's super late and I'm really tired but I wanted to try something like this.

Jackson: What the hell? Where are we?

K: Oh, yeah. I have the characters from Teen Wolf here with me! Say hi, guys!

Jackson: ... hello?

Stiles: Hey!

Scott: hi?

Derek: *glares*

Allison: *smiles sweetly* hi everyone!

Lydia: *flips hair* yeah... hey

Derek: This is stupid. Where are we anyway?

K: Oh, don't be such a sour wolf!

Stiles: That's my line!

K: ... we are in my head.

Derek: *hmph*

K: what?

Derek: It's pretty empty in here...

Scott: that's rude

Jackson: It's true! haha

Stiles: Hey, I'm hungry... can I have something to eat?

K: fine... what do you want?

Stiles: curly fries please! *puppy eyes*

K: okay, here.. *hands curly fries to Stiles*

Stiles: thank you! you're awesome!

K: *smiles* at least someone is happy to be here

Scott: It's not too bad in here...

Allison: I like it!

Lydia: I'd rather be shopping...

Jackson: *rolls eyes*

Scott: uhh why are we here anyway?

K: I wanted to ask you guys some quest-

Kate: well, well, well...

Derek: What? How did she get here?

K: I have no idea!

Jackson: Didn't she die?

Stiles: ZOMBIE! AH! *throws some curly fries at her*

Kate: *glares at him*

Allison: Kate? What are you doing here?

Kate: I just wanted to say hi to everyone, but it looks like I'm not wanted...

Derek: Damn right you aren't!

Kate: *walks towards Derek*

Derek: *pulls Jackson infront of him* Stay away from me!

Kate: Aw.. what's the matter? Are you scared?

Derek: hell no

Jackson: let go of me!

Kate: *whips out a machine gun and shoots widly at Derek*

Everyone: *screams*

Stiles: Oh my god, we're gonna die

Jackson: O.O ahhh!

Derek: *runs away from Kate shooting at him, still using Jackson as a shield*

Scott: This is insane! We have to help him, guys! *looks at Stiles*

Stiles: *goes back to eating curly fries*

Jackson: AHH SHE NEARLY SHOT ME IN THE ARM! SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!

Kate: muahahaha!

Derek: *starts to get angry*

Lydia: This is not good!

K: Well, that's all the time we have for now! I would like to end this by saying that I don't own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters! Hopefully, we can get around to questions next time.

Stiles: Yeah as long as we're still alive!

Derek: That's it! *let's go of Jackson and starts to change*

Jackson: D: *runs and hides behind Scott*

Scott: ...

Kate: *still shooting widly* :D

K: Bye, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Kay: hey everyone! we're back!

Stiles: and we aren't dead! ...yet...

Kate: DIE ALREADY! *shoots randomly*

Derek: *dodging the shots like a boss*

Allison: Kate! Stop it!

Kay: ... we're never going to get around to questions are we?

Scott: Jackson? Why are you hiding behind me?

Jackson: I-I'm not hiding... It's not like I'm scared of getting shot by a crazy psychotic chick with a machine gun. N-Nope.

Scott: ...

Stiles: my curly fries are gone! :(

Derek: Guys, if you don't help I'm going to change and kill all of you!

Scott: yeah, kay.. can't you do something? It's your mind afterall...

Kay: Hm.. you're right... uh... oh I got it! *snaps fingers*

Kate: What the hell?

Stiles: Oh my god.. she's in a cage!

Kate: let me out of here!

Jackson: haha!

Lydia: well, things just got interesting

Scott: how the heck did you do that?

Kay: It's my mind, remember? haa

Kate: when I get out of here, I'll kill you all!

Derek: :P

Allison: even me?

Kate: no, not you sweety *smiles*

Kay: O.O

Stiles: can I have more curly fries now?

Kay: *snaps fingers* here...

Stiles: :D yaaaaay

Scott: you get way too excited about food

Stiles: food is amazing, okay? *munches on fries*

Scott: So what were the questions you wanted to ask us?

Kay: Well, first I want to know, who is your favorite person here?

Scott: I'd have to say *looks between Stiles and Allison* uhhh

Lydia: Allison

Stiles: :(

Allison: Scott

Kate: Allison

Stiles: I was going to say Scott, but clearly he doesn't feel the same. So... Derek. Even though he scares me.

Derek: ... *smirks*

Jackson: uhhh... no one

Kay: You have to pick someone

Jackson: fine... uh... myself?

Kay: doesn't count

Derek: I agree with Jackson

Kay: WHAT? Jackson is you're favorite?

Everyone but Derek: O.O

Derek: NO! I meant no one! Okay?

Kay: sure... whatever. Next question!

Derek: -_-

Stiles: *teases Kate by handing her a fry and then pulling his hand back*

Derek: Stiles, don't feed the wild animals

Kate: I. Will. Kill. You.

Jackson: haha

Scott: *snickers*

Stiles: okay *eats fries*

Kay: oh wow

Jackson: kay, you didn't answer the question!

Kay: what?

Jackson: who's you're favorite person here?

Stiles: yeah, I wanna know!

Scott: hm... is it me?

Derek: It's definitely me, right?

Kate: Why am I nobody's favorite? I'm awesome!

Lydia: Cause you tried to kill us earlier! Duh

Jackson: answer the question!

Kay: I like... all of you.. except Kate haha

Jackson: doesn't count

Kay: Okay, uh... Stiles! I guess?

Stiles: woohoo! :D

Jackson: What? Why him?

Kay: He actually enjoys being here

Scott: Hey, I like it here too!

Kay: ...

Stiles: Face it, I'm just the coolest person here

Jackson: pfft...

Stiles: Jealous, Jackson?

Jackson: What? No! Why would I be jealous?

Stiles: Cause I'm cooler than you

Jackson: Yeah, right

Stiles: It's true! Kay said I'm her favorite!

Kay: calm down, guys

Jackson: Were you lying?

Kay: no! I was being completely honest

Derek: lie

Jackson: -_-

Kay: I wasn't lying!

Derek: lie

Kay: really, Derek? Really?

Kate: Can I be let out of the cage now? Where'd my gun go anyway?

Kay: It's right here *shows gun* and if you try anything, then I will put you right back in there!

Kate: I promise I won't

Derek: lie

Scott: Derek will you cut that out

Jackson: yeah it's annoying!

Derek: lie

Jackson: I wasn't lying! You are annoying!

Derek: ... lie

Kay: *snaps fingers and let's Kate out of cage*

Kate: thank god

Derek: *glares at her*

Kay: Okay, I think we're done for now.

Jackson: you didn't answer the question!

Kay: *ignores him* Again, I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf. Oh, and if you want you can leave a review asking these guys questions! I'm sure they'd love to answer them!

Stiles: that would be awesome!

Scott: Sounds like fun (:

Jackson: NO. Don't you dare ask us quetions! ... God, I hate being here.

Derek: Seriously? Will you quit lying already?

Jackson: I'm not lying!

Kay: bye!


End file.
